Air
by KoliMouse
Summary: Olivia needs Ed's help. She winds up getting so much more. Rated for content & language. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Help

**New Season, New Showrunner, New Tuckson story! Enjoy!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Olivia held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she held the mask of the nebulizer over Noah's mouth and nose. His allergies had been especially bad this week, and the only thing that seemed to help was this machine, pumping medicine into his lungs to help open them. But he was on his last pack of medicine, and she knew he would need more. She didn't want to take Noah out, Lucy was in class, it was finals week, and her squad was terribly busy. So, she called the only person she trusted. When he picked up, his voice was worried, but raspy. "Liv?"

"I need you." He could hear the panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Noah, his allergies… he's been using his nebulizer, we're on his last pack of medicine, I don't want to take him out and Lucy and the squad… I can't get it, but he's going to need it, can you come watch him?"

"Do you want me to pick it up for you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course Liv. I know you, I know you don't want to be away from Noah."

"Ed, you're a life saver."

"Same pharmacy?"

"Yeah, I'll pay you back when you get here."

"Don't worry, Liv. I'll be there in 20 minutes or less."

She smiled. "I'd make a joke but I'm just too worried."

"You can make it later. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you again."

They hung up and Olivia held Noah as he finished his treatment, rubbed his back afterward, feeling him fall asleep in her arms, his wheezing gone. She let out a breath and carried him to his bed, laying him down for a nap. She kissed his head and walked out of the room, keeping the door open and she moved to the living room, leaned against the wall and let out a quiet sob, covering her face until she heard a knock. She stood up and wiped her eyes and walked to the door, checking the peep hole, opening the door and wrapping her arms around him instantly, just whispering "thank you", over and over.

He rubbed her back and held her tightly to him, walking her back into her apartment, kicking the door shut. "I'm here," he spoke into her hair, smelling her shampoo and closing his eyes. "It's okay now."

Olivia pulled back and wiped her eyes, still standing in his arms. "I… I'm sorry I had to call. I just didn't know who else to call." She couldn't meet his eyes, she knew if she did, she'd be lost in them again.

Ed tucked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up, searching for her eyes. "Hey, I'll always be here for you. Always." Their eyes locked, they moved closer, their lips almost touching, but Olivia pulled away before a kiss happened.

"We… we shouldn't."

"Right." He rubbed her arms.

"How can I repay you? It's late. Dinner? A drink? Something. Please."

"All I need is to know you and Noah are safe." He kissed her forehead. "I should go," he murmured against her forehead.

When he pulled away and started to walk towards the door she stopped him. "Wait!" When he turned around she took a deep breath. "Stay. Please. I miss you. Just.. talk?"

Ed smiled and nodded. "I miss you too," he said walking over to her. "Bourbon?"

"You got it." She smiled, a smile he'd waited months to see again, a smile that threw him right back into the pond of love that he was so deep into before he walked out of this apartment last time. Next thing he knew she was in front of him looking at him. "Where'd you go?" She asked as she handed him a tumbler of the rich amber liquid.

"Uh… I… nowhere."

"Mhm." But she dropped it, taking a sip from her own glass. God she missed him. She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. She brought herself out of it. "Come, sit." She sat on the couch, her legs tucked beneath her. "How are things at Conviction Integrity?"

"I wouldn't know. I retired, Liv. Beginning of the month."

Olivia felt the wind get knocked out of her. "Oh, I didn't –"

Ed raised a hand. "It's okay. You've been busy. I've seen the headlines, press conferences." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

The two of them talked for hours. Olivia looked at her watch, sitting up and holding Ed's arm. "It's one AM," she looked at Noah's room, checking on him, seeing him fast asleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest, not hearing wheezing. She turned around and saw Ed, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. She broke the kiss, "he hasn't gotten up. He's usually up by now and he's not wheezing," she wiped her eyes. Ed." She held him close and looked into his eyes. She kissed him again, more passionately, feeling him start to walk her backwards to her bedroom. Once she heard her door shut, she started working on undoing his pants, feeling his calloused hands on the skin of her back. She felt his lips move to her neck and she gasped.

Ed had missed her. He remembered every spot that made her come undone, but he intended to explore her body all over again, redraw the hills and valleys on the map that was her body. He missed her soft skin beneath his fingertips. She pulled away for a minute, he stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" his voice was soft as he caresses her face with his hand.

Olivia smiled, biting the tears back that were welling up in her eyes. "I…" she shook her head. "I need to know that this is going to be more than tonight." Her arms wrapped themselves around her body and her lip found her way in between her teeth. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you walk out that door." She looked at the floor. "I can't do it again. I want this, Ed. I want you, but if this is just tonight, my heart can't take anymore."

He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes, wet with tears. "I never should have walked out the door. But if you'll have me, I will never walk out that door again. Not without you and Noah by my side."

She let out a sob and she nodded. "Ed Tucker," she caressed his face and smiled when he wiped her tears away. "I've missed you, I've seen what it's like to live without you by my side. I don't like it. I want you in my life, standing by my side. I want to wake up in your arms. I want to be able to come home and have an adult to talk to about my day or your day… or something other than Sesame Street." Her eyes met his. "I love you, Ed Tucker."

Ed pulled her into a kiss and held her tightly. He felt her arms wrap around him. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you too, Olivia Margret Benson." He ran his thumb over her lips, now swollen from his kiss.

Olivia kissed his thumb and ran her hands over his chest. "Take me to bed." His lips found hers and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to her bed, setting her down and taking her shirt off over her head. He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her neck to her waist. "Oh, Ed." She'd forgotten what his lips felt like against her skin. Feeling them on her skin again set her body aflame with desire. She felt him pull her pants off and climb over her. "You seem to be a bit overdressed for the occasion… Captain."

"Not yet." He resumed kissing the newly bare skin of her body, biting, soothing, touching.

She gasped and arched her back. "My God, Ed." She let out breathy moans. She ran her hands over her body, she needed more, Ed was driving her crazy. "Ed, please," she begged.

Ed smirked and licked above the waist band of her panties. He took her panties between his teeth and pulled them down, kissing her legs. "Please what?"

Olivia groaned. "Ed." Her teeth were clenched. "You know what I want," she whined.

"Tell me."

"Ed!"

"Say it, or I'll keep going around where you want me to be all night long."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" He was met with silence. "I didn't think so. Tell me Liv, and I'll do whatever you want."

Olivia quivered and pulled him up and kissed him passionately. "I wanted you to lick my pussy, but now I just… I just need to feel you. Please."

Ed kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her, slipping her bra off. She pulled his shirt up over his head, breaking the kiss for a minute to get it off him. "You're so beautiful." His breath on her ear as he whispered to her.

She let out a groan and pulled him close. "God, I missed this," she gently bit on his neck, hearing him groan, she smirked. "Missed that too," she chuckled.

He looked at her and smiled and kissed her again, feeling her push his pants down, taking him into her hand. He rested his forehead against hers. "Jesus, baby."

Just as he let down his guard, she flipped him over and straddled him. "My turn," she leaned down and kissed him, guiding herself over him, moaning into his mouth when she felt him fill her. "Shit." She took a minute to readjust to his size and catch her breath.

"God you feel so good," he gripped her hair and ran his free hand down her back, gripping her ass.

Olivia started to move her hips and she bit her bottom lip, as she started riding him faster. "Fuck, baby."

Ed's hands rested on her hips and he met her thrust for thrust. Olivia let out a yelp and he leaned up and kissed her passionately. "Mm, that's it baby, ride me good." His voice was hoarse and breathless. Olivia let out a strangled moan, it was the only sound she could get out. He reached between them and started to rub her clit.

She gasped and let her head fall back and rested her hands on his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Right there. Like that." She moved harder and faster and before she knew it she was on her back with Ed pounding into her.

Ed lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, her back arched off the bed and she scratched at his back, her body starting to shake. "Yeah, baby. Come for me. Come around me."

Olivia's breath hitched and her hips jerked against his. "Baby." She gripped his ass and pulled him into her further. "P—Please. Come." She felt him thrust into her harder and she let out a scream, louder than she liked, but soon felt his release inside of her, thrusting a few more times until he fell on top of her. Both lay there breathless and they shared a chuckle.

"You're good," he whispered against her skin.

She laughed and rubbed his back. "Right back at'cha, Oh Captain, my Captain." She looked at him and caressed his face. "Ed, I meant what I said before. I love you. I don't ever want to know what it's like to not have you in my life again. Not only as my lover, and boyfriend, but as my best friend. That's why we work so well, you know."

He kissed her nose. "Hey, I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. Liv, you're stuck with me."

"Nobody else I'd rather be stuck with." She rubbed his back and kissed him one more time, softly. "Let's get some sleep."

"Mm, you wore me out," he mumbled.

She chuckled. "Well, let's hope Noah doesn't want to go anywhere requiring too much walking tomorrow, I'm gonna be sore." He rolled off her and she snuggled into his chest. "See you in the morning."

"Always."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated here and on Twitter (couricshargitay)! Love you all!**


	2. Exist

**Second Installment! Enjoy!**

Olivia woke up the next morning and rolled over and felt the cold mattress. She sat up and looked around, worried that Ed had changed his mind, that all he wanted was last night. But Ed wasn't like that, and she knew he wasn't. So where was he?  
Olivia swung her legs over the bed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked out, hearing Noah and Ed laughing. She put her hand over her heart, her boys. It had been so long since she heard the two of them laugh together. Noah's cough met her ears, and she hurried to him. "Noah," she whispered and rubbed his back.  
Ed smiled at her, knowing she was worried for her boy. Olivia rubbed his back. "Sweet boy, it's okay baby. Slow, deep breaths."  
Noah let out a few more hoarse, dry coughs and then looked at his mother. "Mask time?"  
She smiled a little, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, sweet one. Mask time." Olivia kissed the top of his head and stood up, opening the bag Ed brought over and got his treatment ready. "Okay lovey, let's sit on the couch and watch some cartoons while we do this, hm?" She saw Noah nod, and she carried him over and sat him on her lap, putting the mask over his face and turning on cartoons. She looked up at Ed and smiled.  
Ed walked around and kissed her head. "I'll start breakfast," he whispered into her hair.  
Olivia turned and lifted her face kissing him gently. "Thank you," she pulled away, looking at him coyly. After a few minutes, Noah's treatment finished. Once she turned off the machine and took the mask off his face, she put him down, and he sat at his little table in front of the TV.  
She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Ed's bare chest and kissed his shoulder blades. "Morning," he said over his shoulder.  
Olivia smiled and rested her chin on Ed's shoulder. "Morning to you too," she cooed into his ear. "Thank you," she whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his neck, smiling.  
"For what?"  
"For letting me sleep in this morning. I needed it."  
"I figured, besides I like hanging out with the little one."  
Olivia smiled and ran her hands around his waist and rubbed his back. "I panicked for a minute… when I woke up without you."  
"Liv—"  
She continued. "I know you're not that kind of person, not that kind of man." She turned the stove off and turned him around. "And walking out here this morning, to you and Noah, my boys, I remembered why I fell in love with you."  
Ed looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
He leaned in and kissed her, hard, for just a moment a moment. "If we have any hope of eating breakfast this morning, I should finish cooking."  
Olivia bit her bottom lip and leaned in, kissing him once more. "Get to it; I'm famished." She winked and walked back and cuddled up with Noah, kissing the top of his head.  
Ed watched her walk away and shook his head with a grin on his face. If he wasn't the luckiest man in the entire world, then he was awful close.  
It only took about five more minutes for Ed to finish breakfast. The three of them sat around the dining room table, Ed at the head of the table, Olivia next to him on one side, and Noah on the other. Noah was enjoying his pancakes when he looked up at his mother and Ed. "Mama, Tucker seep over last night?"  
She smiled and looked at her son and then at Ed. "Yeah, sweet boy, he did."  
"I like when he seep over. He make pancakes real good."  
"He does, doesn't he?" She rested her hand on Ed's knee and squeezed gently.  
"An' he makes you smile lots. You pretty when you smile, Mama."  
"Thank you, my love." She smiled at Noah and then looked back at Ed, a smile on her face. "He does make me smile a lot. You both do." She turned from Ed to Noah. "Alright, let's all enjoy these amazing pancakes."  
The three of them finished breakfast, and Olivia brought the dishes into the kitchen and started to wash them. Ed sent Noah to watch Zootopia, and he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind and nuzzled her neck. She grinned as she kept washing dishes, and felt him squeeze her a little tighter. "You're so beautiful Liv," he whispered and placed chaste kisses on her neck. "I'm so lucky."  
Olivia turned in his arms and ran her hands over his chest. "I'm the lucky one." She wrapped her arms around him. "I have an incredible man who loves me standing right in front of me, and I have the best son in the world watching a Disney movie in there. For the life of me, I don't know what I did to deserve you and Noah." She felt tears in her eyes, and she swallowed.  
Ed caressed her face, seeing a tear fall from her right eye, he wiped it away and leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled her close and pulled away gently. "What you did… you were born."  
She smiled and felt the tears start coming, and she hugged him tightly. "I love you," she whispered, over and over into his ear.  
He held her tight and rubbed her back. "I love you, too. I got you, Liv. I'm right here." He felt her nod and kissed her forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she rested her head on his chest.  
Olivia pulled away and wiped her eyes and looked up to make eye contact with Ed. "How about we clean up, play with Noah a bit, put him down for a nap, and just… be together. For a bit. Talk, or… kiss, I don't know. I missed you, and last night just… it was just the start."  
Ed smiled and kissed her softly. "Go watch the movie. I'll clean up, we can play with Noah, and then we can do whatever you want."  
She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You know what I missed the most? How we could lay in bed and talk, about anything." Olivia shrugged. "Maybe we can do that a little later."  
He nodded and smiled. "We can do that."  
"Well, then I guess you better get to work, hm?" She raised an eyebrow and winked, slapping his ass and giggling.  
"God I love that woman." He finished up the dishes rather quickly, then walked over to the couch and wrapped his arm around Olivia and kissed her temple. She smiled and looked over at him.  
Noah looked over at Olivia and Ed and crawled up on Ed's lap. "Mama, I'm sleepy," he curled into Ed's chest.  
"You are? Do you want a nap now?" She saw him nod, and she smiled. "How about Tucker tucks you in for your nap, Sweet One?" Noah nodded again and rubbed his eyes. Olivia looked at Ed. "I'm going to call Dr. Lee while you put him down," she whispered. Ed nodded and picked him up and carried him into his room. Olivia got on the phone and called Dr. Lee to tell her what was going on. "He's been using his nebulizer a lot more lately, and it's only 11 AM, and he's already ready for a nap. He's just not feeling well, and I'm concerned it's something more than allergies. No, no fever. He's eating." She nodded. "What should I do?" Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Lee." She saw Ed come out of Noah's bedroom. "She said Benadryl and the nebulizer should help. The Benadryl will make him tired, but it'll help his allergies. She said he would be better in a few days, and to keep an eye on him."  
Ed wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I knew he'd be okay." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. He felt her smile against his lips, and he ran his hands over her hips.  
Olivia broke the kiss. "Mm. As much as I'm enjoying this before we do anything, I've got to take a shower, because my hair is greasy as all hell."  
He picked her up, and she giggled. "Drop you off in the bathroom?"  
"How about you join me in the shower, get each other clean… maybe get a little dirty?"  
"Oh, yes please." He kissed her again as he let her down on the bathroom.  
"You're insatiable."  
"Only with you," he whispered.  
She whipped her shirt off her head, revealing her bare breasts and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "You're far too overdressed," she whispered as she started to lift his shirt.  
"For this?" He asked as his fingers found her soaking wet pussy, pushing inside. "Fuck, baby." Olivia let out a breath and felt her shorts fall to the floor. "I need to taste you."  
"You're going to knock me over. I know what that mouth is capable of."  
"Who said you were standing?" He picked her up and set her on the counter, putting her feet on the surface and spreading her legs. He got on his knees and looked up at her, her chest already heaving, her pupils dilated, so her eyes nearly looked black. He nipped gently at her inner thighs before making his way between her legs, licking up her slit, sucking her clit.  
Her mouth opened and she looked down at him, pushing her hips up towards his face. "Fuck," she hissed and let her head fall lightly against the mirror. She felt his fingers continuing to piston inside of her, and she moaned softly. "Oh God, baby, please. More," she begged.  
Ed smirked and moaned gently, hearing her gasp, he added another finger, flunking his tongue over her clit as he kept moving, changing his speed. "Come on Liv," he whispered and switched the position of his fingers and tongue, sending her over the edge, her hips rocking against his face, his tongue licking up her juices, moaning at how incredible she tasted as he rubbed her clit in a circle. He kept going, bringing her down until she pulled him up when the sensation got to be too much. She kissed him, licking her juices from his face, tasting herself on his tongue. She groaned and wrapped her legs around him.  
"Shower."  
He smirked and picked her up and turned the water on and pushed her against the wall of the bathroom. "You drive me crazy."  
"Take off your clothes," she said breathlessly, whipping his shirt over his head, pushing his pants off. "Now," she took his hands and led him into the shower, letting her head fall back as her hair got wet. She felt his erection hard against her ass, she turned and looked at him, biting her lip.  
He pulled her closer, and she let out a moan. He gently nipped at her ear; she steadied herself on the shower wall with her hands. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck, starting at the side, moving to the back, nipping at the skin. He heard her whimper, and he moved to her ear, whispering how beautiful she was. He took her coconut shampoo and squirted some in his hand, massaging it into her scalp. "Relax."  
Olivia let out a faint groan, letting his fingers on her scalp relax her. When he was done, she rinsed her hair, her eyes closed, the suds running down her naked body. He repeated the process and after she rinsed her hair a second time she turned around, backing into the water and kissing him. Showering with a man was nothing new to her, but she never found it as erotic as she did with Ed because Ed took every opportunity to worship every single inch of her skin.  
Ed picked up her conditioner and ran it through her brown hair, careful not to add too much. He let it sit, and smiled. "Turn around," he whispered. She obliged. Once her back was to him, he picked up her pomegranate cherry body wash and squirted some on a wash cloth. He started to rub it on her skin, on her neck, her chest, over her breasts, her nipples beading at his touch. The washcloth moved over her abdomen, between her legs and she moved her hips back against his. He turned her around and got on his knees, washing her legs, down the front, up the back, standing up when he got to her perfect ass, slapping it gently. She let out a small yelp, and he moved the washcloth up her back. Once he finished, he pulled her into him and held her under the spray, letting the soap wash off her body and the conditioner from her hair. He detached the shower head and ran the spray along her body, she gasped and let out a groan when the spray reached between her legs, just long enough to tease her, just long enough to wash the suds from her. He set the shower head back in place and wrapped his arms around you. "All clean." He whispered and kissed her passionately.  
"I love how you touch me. Like you're memorizing something."  
"The hills and valleys on the map of your body. I never want to lose my way."  
Olivia searched his eyes. "I adore you."  
Ed caressed her face. "Right back at ya baby."  
She smiled and took some of the shampoo he liked to use and started to massage it into his scalp, letting out a gentle moan as his hands began to roam her body. She brought him under the shower spray as she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss, but she started kissing his neck and chest. "You're so sexy," she bit his earlobe and wrapped her hand around him, starting to stroke him. She smiled as he groaned and bucked into her hand.  
"Liv," he grunted and took her hands in his. "I want to be in you when I come." His words took her breath away. She nodded. He kissed her and let her arms go. "Bed?"  
Olivia looked into his eyes and smirked, shaking her head. "Against the shower wall."  
Ed grinned and picked her up, her back pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her eyes closed. "Look at me," he caressed her face.  
She opened her eyes and looked deep into his, seeing nothing but complete love and adoration staring back at her. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I'm yours," she whispered and caressed his face.  
He kissed her neck and slipped inside her. She gasped and let her head fall back against the wall, her eyes closed, her lip between her teeth. When he stopped kissing her neck, she opened his eyes and looked into his eyes as he started to move inside her. His forehead rested against hers as he pulled her legs tighter around his waist.  
Olivia let out a breathy moan "Ed," she begged. "God, don't stop."  
Ed smirked and kissed her as he sped up and moved harder inside her, capturing her moans. Their tongues danced, his hand cupped her breast, and she grunted in his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again, he could see she was close, and so was he. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Come on baby. Come for me, let go."  
That was all she needed. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately, letting out a loud moan into his mouth as her orgasm took over. Before long she felt his release inside her, and she gasped. She looked into his eyes and felt him caress her face. She let her legs down and stayed up against the wall, a smile on her face. "Mm."  
He nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled, whispering his love for her over and over. She put her finger to his lips, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Liv?"  
"I'm good." She nodded. "I just don't know how I was ever stupid enough to think that living without the way you look at me, the way you touch me, would ever be possible. And I just hope you know I love you just as much."  
Ed kissed her forehead. "Olivia Margaret Benson," He started, taking her hands in his. "I love you so much, and I know exactly how much you love me. You tell me, and more importantly, you show me."  
Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "We just got back together."  
"Listen to me," he turned the now cold water off and led her out of the shower, handing her a towel. "Remember a few months back, when I said I could tell when people were telling the truth?" He saw her close her eyes and hang her head, fighting the tears. He lifted her chin, and she opened her eyes. "I knew you were afraid it wouldn't last, but I also know you were scared of what we had because you didn't want to mess it up. I shouldn't have left. I thought that was what you wanted. But yesterday, when you needed help, who did you call?" He gave her a soft smile. "I knew that when you asked me for help, that you still trusted me. And I know you. Better than I know myself sometimes."  
She nodded. "I do trust you. I never stopped. I never stopped loving you."  
He kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around her. "I know that. And I never stopped either." He rubbed her back and then looked down into her eyes. "So, I think you need some more sleep. How about we put on some clothes, check on Noah, and then get a bit more sleep. When he wakes up, I'll hang out with him, and you can sleep some more?"  
Olivia smiled and nodded. "I like that plan." She took his hand in hers. "You know, he missed you, too." She smiled as they walked into her bedroom and found comfortable clothes to hang around in.  
Ed nodded as they both started to get dressed. "I missed him too."  
"He kept asking for you. That night… he wanted to know why I was crying. He pieced things together a few days later."  
"Observant little guy."  
"His mom is a cop. So's his Tucker. He's picked up a few things along the way."  
Ed beamed with pride as she called him Noah's Tucker. It made him feel special. "We all have."  
Olivia smiled. "You know, I've found that's the best thing about talking." she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "This feels so right."  
"Because it is. We've always been meant to end up here Liv."  
"We were, weren't we?" She kissed his knuckles. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay)**


End file.
